


A Million Shattered Pieces

by KeelaFairie



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Magic still exists, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Takes place after the series, eventual rayllum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelaFairie/pseuds/KeelaFairie
Summary: The dragang finally succeeded in returning the dragon prince to his rightful place with the queen of dragons, triggering a spiral of events that forged a treaty of peace and finally brought a stop to the seemingly endless war. Now, several months later, someone had the wonderful idea of re-introducing the different races to each other through the wonderous world of high school. Who gets to be the lucky first elf to join humans? None other than the beloved assassin Rayla.[ modern au ]





	1. In another universe

**Author's Note:**

> So I've actually had this idea for a while, and finally got around to writing the first chapter of this little fic. No one was writing the typical high school AU, so I brought it into my own hands.
> 
> Small note- this universe is basically a modernized version of the TDP universe. Elves and magic still exist, just along with technology, memes, and a wonderful place we refer to as hell (aka "high school") :)

**_Be the first elf in human school,_** they said. _It'll be fun,_ they said.

Rayla was starting to regret agreeing to this.

She, Ezran, and Callum had successfully returned the dragon prince to his mother, and managed to convince both sides to actually talk to each other. Now, here they were, a peace treaty and several months later, where Ezran came up with the wonderful idea of letting elves attend human school to help re-associate the different races with each other. And guess which lucky elf just happened to be the one chosen to attend a high school in Katolis' capital?

"Come on, Rayla, they're not going to hate you."

"Just because a peace treaty was signed doesn't mean centuries of hatred will just disappear, Callum."

The two were currently in Rayla's room in the palace, where the elf was hastily unpacking several variations of clothing. Most of the outfits were meant to be casual, but compared to the other teen girls she'd seen, her style was ancient.

As if reading her mind, Callum tried to reassure her, "So what if humans aren't as keen on wearing traditional clothes? Elves grow up surrounded by magic, of course styles will be a bit different. And don't worry, I'll be with you the entire time!"

"You keep saying that, but you're a prince. I seriously doubt they'll let you just waltz into a school like it's nothin'."

Callum smiled, "That's why it's a private school! And it's not like anyone knows what I look like, I'll have a flawless disguise."

"Callum, step-son or not you're still a prince. You do realize people actually pay attention to your social media?"

He seemed to pale at that, "You mean people actually look at Ezran's photos of Bait and jelly tarts?"

"That's what you get for letting your brother constantly spam your account."

"Hey," Callum protested, "There's no way I'm saying no to him. You try denying him access to your phone and see how it feels."

"I'm a bloodthirsty monster, remember?" Rayla threw a crumpled up shirt into an open drawer, "I have no feelings."

The prince frowned, taking the same shirt and properly folding it before setting it with the other shirts in their assigned drawer, "You'll never let me live that down, will you."

"It's not the smartest thing to say when we're surrounded on all sides by heavily armed military personnel."

"Look, if it bothers you that much I can always ask dad if we could take you out to town for new clothes. I'm sure Aunt Amaya would love to take you shopping—"

Rayla chucked a combat boot at Callum, "Yeah, great idea, send the military officer who hates moonshadow elves on a shopping trip with a moonshadow elf. I can see it now, mani-pedis and girl talk all day."

Callum picked up the boot, setting it carefully with her other shoes by the dresser, "Gren would be there to make sure you aren't killed. And besides, she doesn't _hate_ you, she just mildly distrusts you — which is natural after a lifetime of fighting elves."

"I have a feeling that she ' _mildly distrusts_ ' me more than you think she does."

Rayla took out the last few things from her final suitcase and set the stack of clothes on her bed, where a mess of stuffed animals and various pillows sat. The bedspread has patterns of moons and stars, and the main pillow was shaped like a crescent moon. The king really did have a strange sense of humor.

Or maybe they just didn't know what to decorate an elf's room with, that was a more likely possibility.

"Here," Callum said, pulling out an iPhone X (stupid princes and their stupid technology), "let me educate you on human humor."

**• • •**

Two and a half hours later Rayla had officially lost all faith in humanity.

"I... don't get it."

"How do you not get it? They're vines, they're not supposed to make sense."

"Well that's dumb."

A notification popped up on Callum's phone screen.

_10% power left_

He turned to scream into one of Rayla's plush toys — a stuffed Bait that Ezran had given her when he learned she was going to live in the castle.

Callum sat up, sliding off of the bed and making his way to the door.

"I'm going back to my room, you wanna come say goodnight to Ezran? He'll be going to bed soon."

"Nah, but grab him a jelly tart from the kitchen, would ya?" Rayla asked, "I still have to attempt to organize my things."

"Sure thing."

And Callum was gone, leaving Rayla in the large bedroom.

She pulled out the phone she'd been given after her return to Katolis. She still had to learn how to use it. Magic was so common back in Xadia that they never really saw the need to create technology such as cell phones and computers when they could just use magic to communicate. They still had them, but they were often found only at places such as libraries or military outposts.

Rayla swiped the screen open, traveling to one of the social media apps Callum had made her download.

She looked at her profile. Everything was blank except for her name — Rayla — and user — @ _raylaaa_.

According to Callum, the two of them would have to get placeholder last names, since elves didn't bother with last names and Callum's prince title acted as his full name.

They were a mess, weren't they.

She tapped her empty profile photo and was greeted with a selfie camera filling the screen. Oh well, at least she could _try_.

Rayla smiled, snapping a quick photo, a "selfie" as she'd heard Callum and Ezran refer to them, and put it up as her profile photo.

The only person she followed was Callum currently, and he was the only person following her.

She scrolled through her feed only to see that Ezran had spammed his brother's feed with pictures of Bait again.

With nothing better to do, Rayla took a deep breath, going to her pitiful camera roll and choosing one of the only photos currently in it, one of her, Callum, and Ezran smiling with Zym sitting in front.

She posted it with the caption _A moonshadow elf? In Katolis?? More likely than you think._

**• • •**

The next day she was awoken to a glow toad in her face.

"Rayla, wake up!" she heard the youngest prince shout, before a new weight was suddenly added to the glow toad's. "Aunt Amaya agreed to take us to town to get out schedules and some clothes for you!"

Rayla let her face fall into her pillow, "I thought we were going to be sent all of that information."

"Yeah, but that's no fun!" Ezran protested, grabbing Bait and jumping off of Rayla's bed, "I'm gonna go downstairs for breakfast, I'll see you there!"

Rayla reluctantly pulled herself up from the covers, dragging herself into her closet to pull on clothes a get ready.

When she looked in the mirror that sat in the corner, she mentally cringed. Even in the most "causal" clothes she could find she looked out of place.

There was no way to hide the horns that protruded from her head, or the deep violet marks underneath her eyes. From what she'd heard, hats and hoods weren't allowed.

She could see it now, walking into the building dressed in full assassin gear while everyone watches her every move. Because she was an elf. Because she couldn't be trusted.

She tried to remain calm, tried to remind herself that it was just high school. She was only entering her Junior year of high school with Callum. That they were now sixteen, the typical high school drama protagonist age. She just had to survive the weekend and first week of school.

That was a good plan, survive the week based on weekends, then use the weekends to make a game plan for the next week. So on and so forth.

She was gonna die, wasn't she?

Not seeing the point in procrastinating and longer, Rayla slipped on a her favorite assassin boots made her way into the castle's hallway. If she was lucky, she'd avoid any guards who'd immediately point their weapons at her before realizing it was only Rayla and return to their post (they still watched her though, she once even watched a guard follow her for a full hour before leaving her alone).

It was always a strange feeling, walking down the halls of a human palace. The same halls where she once tried to kill Callum.

Fun memories.

The dining hall was filled with the scent of baked bread, and Rayla wasn't surprised to see Ezran with a plate of jelly tarts. How he managed to eat that many, and somehow convince the king to let him eat such unhealthy sweets all the time was beyond her.

She grabbed an apple from a bowl on the table, sliding into the seat next to him.

"Yes! Rayla, you're down!" Ezran exclaimed, hopping up and grabbing the elf's arm, "Come on, let's go find Aunt Amaya so we can leave!"

"Already?"

"Yes!"

Rolling her eyes, she bit into the apple before standing to follow the child.

Still, the thought of Ezran waiting back at the castle for her throughout the year made the situation bearable, if only just.


	2. Outsider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Over 200 reads in only a few days. It's kinda intimidating tbh. Tysm to everyone who commented or left kudos! I honestly didn't think this would get much attention at all, but here's the next chapter! Also, if anyone has any ideas for who the other students could be, please comment. One of my biggest pet peeves in fanfiction is OCs, but I'm kinda stumped on how to avoid them here, since there aren't that many teens in the show so far, just Callum, Rayla, Soren, Claudia, and possibly Marcos?

**In a moment of last-minute panic, Rayla quickly ran by her room to grab a large,** completely "normal" black hoodie that had once belonged to Callum before she joined Ezran, Callum, Amaya, and Gren by the castle's main entrance. Gren smiled, waving at the elf while Amaya managed to give her a small grin.

Ezran was waiting inside the car.

The ride into town felt longer than it was, with Amaya driving and Ezran trying to explain popular clothing he'd seen on TV.

"I appreciate your efforts, Ezran, but I'm pretty sure the outfits they wear in Disney sitcoms are the ideal outfits for twelve-year-olds. Not high schoolers," Callum cut in.

"But I thought high school was like on TV?"

"Are royal families like on TV? Or elves?"

"No... point taken."

It was when they were driving through the streets that she realized just exactly how differently she was dressed. How differently all of them were dressed, which shouldn't be surprising considering Callum and Ezran _were_ princes. This was the largest city in Katolis, and when they'd been traveling to Xadia all of the towns they passed through were usually much smaller traveler stops, only large enough to disappear in a crowd.

She'd never seen this many humans before.

She pulled the hood of her jacket over her horns.

"You're still panicking?" Callum asked, "Don't worry, if anyone makes a big deal about it we have Amaya."

Well _that_ was reassuring. Though she didn't really know how other humans would react to being on the receiving end of the general's wrath.

They pulled into a small alleyway, Amaya rolling down her window to scan a card on a box, which proceeded to open a large gate blocking a road underneath a parking garage.

"The plus side of hanging with royalty, free VIP parking."

They entered the garage as the gates slid closed behind them, pulling into a large parking space in a secluded level of the structure. She was surprised at how nice it was. From what she'd seen of parking garages, they were usually much more grime-covered and packed with various cars.

"Right, now off to the mall!"  
  
  


**• • •**   
  
  


Ezran was sent off to look at shops with Gren, and they could see the child dragging off Amaya's translator to a nearby bakery, while Rayla and Callum were left with Amaya. Normally she would've seen it as ridiculous to leave the two teenagers with a fully trained army general as supervision, but she knew that Ezran wasn't that good at sign language; and, though Rayla would never admit it, she was pretty thankful for the extra wall of security that came with Callum's aunt. It took forever for her to gain Callum's full trust, and these were people who had most likely never seen an actual elf in their lives.

"I think there's a Hot Topic near here, that seems like a shop you'd like," Callum said, pointing down the hall, where people were already starting to crowd in, even though the mall had only just opened.

"Whatever you say," was Rayla's reply as she began walking behind him and Amaya.

His aunt was saying something in sign language, though she didn't understand what.

She had to remember to ask Callum to teach her some.

When they reached the store, she could see why Callum thought she'd enjoy it. It was full of darker colors. She was an assassin, bright colors weren't really her thing.

Amaya said something to Callum before heading off to another part of the store.

"Come on, she said we could look around and let her know when we're done."

Much to her surprise, several of the clothes weren't plain clothes. They were all covered in text and cartoons. The only thing she ended up getting was a few pairs of leggings she found near the back, a pair of "combat boots', and a couple of large t-shirts with characters she recognized from a show Ezran had insisted she watch with him.

"Alright, I think I found everything I like here," Rayla said.

"Just that?" Callum asked, "Rayla, you do know we have the money for more?"

"I didn't see much."

"No jeans?"

"I tried them on. They were really uncomfortable, I don't see how humans wear them so much."

"Fair enough, we can look somewhere else for more things."

Callum went off to find Amaya, leaving Rayla to go through the checkout line with a credit card they'd given her for a set monthly allowance. It had been filled with a few hundred dollars at the start though, so Rayla could purchase clothing and school supplies.

It was then that she remembered her accent. She mentally prepared her best human impression (minus the whole 'starting wars' bit).

The cashier was a girl who looked to be several years older than her, and resembled Claudia greatly. She gave Rayla a weird look at how she was wearing her hoodie, and at how over-exaggerated her voice sounded, but didn't say anything.

Thank the primal sources that was over.

The rest of the day went somewhat smoothly, with Rayla (begrudgingly) buying a few outfits to fit with what was popular, as well as all her needed school supplies.

She hoped that they'd conveniently forget to stop by the school.

Rayla had no such luck.

They pulled into the school's parking lot, and Rayla slumped into her seat.

"Won't people recognize Callum and Ezran?"

"That's why Callum isn't going inside. If he's seen with you it'll be completely obvious that he's the prince. It'll be easier to pass him off as a look-alike if he just attends school separately at first," Gren explained.

"So that means I can't go in?" Callum asked, frowning.

"Don't worry Callum, I'll make sure to tell you everything that happens," Ezran proclaimed proudly, and Rayla couldn't help but smile at his optimism.

When the car stopped, Rayla took as long as possible getting out.

Ezran tugged on Rayla's arm when she went t stand beside him, "Come on Rayla, it's the school. You shouldn't hide your horns."

She sighed, but complied, pulling off the hoodie and throwing it back into the car where Callum and Amaya would be waiting. She suddenly felt very exposed without it.

Rayla crossed her arms and followed Ezran and Gren to the building. There were students and parents littering the walkway in front of the large building. It didn't take long for most of them to notice her, the parents quickly ushering their children away. The kids who noticed her stopping and staring.

Rayla heard a small child start crying from somewhere amongst the crowds.

Great, she's been without the hoodie for a minute and already she's making babies cry, all because she's a bloodthirsty elf.

A firm hand was placed on her back, "Just keep walking and pay them no mind. They don't know you, they only know what they were raised to think."

Rayla nodded, Ezran taking her hand and pulling her forward into the building. When they entered, they were immediately hit with a rush of freezing air. Tables were set up along the hallway that started from the main entrance, with tall ceilings and wide windows that let plenty of sunlight in. Rayla could see a large cafeteria through some windows on her right, and a room labeled _office_ was to her left.

So this was what a human school looked like? The ones in Xadia were usually much smaller, and managed for certain types of elves. She'd always been homeschooled though, it didn't make sense for an assassin to attend a public school.

The hallway seemed to silence as those inside the school noticed her. A girl in a cheer uniform dropped a stack of fliers she'd been handing out.

Rayla let her head drop down, as Ezran babbled on happily as if nothing was wrong, and Gren gently prompted her to fill out the necessary paperwork, take a yearbook photo, and receive her schedule.

The only thing on her mind when she left was how on earth she was going to survive an entire year.


	3. Small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's quickly sneaking into the library computer lab at school because the publishing feature doesn't work on her phone? This girl! I can only pray no one looks over my shoulder as I type this.

When Rayla returned to the castle, she made her way back to her room and collapsed in the bed. She wasn't going to lie, it was actually kind of fun shopping, and Ezran's face lit up so much when he'd seen what she'd gotten.

She was half-expecting him to sneak in with a plate of jelly tarts and ask if she wanted to watch any more episodes of Naruto with him.

There was one more day for herself before school began, then she had to socialize with humans on a daily basis.

_Fun._

She still wasn't comfortable enough to explore the castle on her own, and she wasn't tired enough to sleep. She'd tried to watch the TV in her room at one point, but was unable to really understand anything that was happening.

Callum had said there was a gym in the lower levels that the crown guard used to train, maybe she could find it. Soren seemed quite friendly, though he was often too obsessed with being intimidating in her presence to really let her speak with him.

With nothing better to do, she rummaged through her bags of human clothing until she found something she'd gotten at a sports store, a large t-shirt and athletic leggings? She wasn't sure what they were called, just that they were made for sports.

Rayla had no idea why they felt the need to put a brand name on everything, it just made her feel like a walking advertisement.

She exited her room, gathering her hair into a tight French braid as she walked. She didn't know where she was going, she just hoped she wouldn't get lost. That would be embarrassing.

She knew the basic area where the guard quarters were located, though she was hoping she'd just happen upon the gym.

Half an hour later she was lost.

Rayla groaned, her head banging onto the wall as she let her body slide to the ground. The elf closed her eyes and placed a hand on her temples, she had no idea where she was. Maybe she took a wrong turn over at the stairwell? Or perhaps that one sitting room?

It was then that she heard footsteps approaching. They stopped right in front of her.

Standing above her was none other than Soren, the youngest knight ever to be appointed to the crown guard.

According to Callum, Viren had taken him out of school his senior year to track down the princes. (after he had already been held back freshman year), and Harrow had signed him up to complete his high school education. So he would be attending their school as well. Rayla was pretty sure Harrow had sent him to that school to keep an eye on Callum and herself. Claudia had also been taken out of school to track down the princes, but she had (somehow) managed to pass the year after her return several months later. If she was correct, the two siblings would be in their senior year together.

"Er, why are you staring at me like that?" Rayla asked, when the guard failed to resume his journey to wherever he was going.

"Oh, I was just, um, kinda wondering why you were sitting alone in a hallway, the opposite side of the castle from your room," Soren said, trying — and failing — to appear as a strong and cool no-nonsense guard.

Rayla knew better though. She'd seen how he acted around his sister.

"Well," Rayla stood, "it's none of your business."

She then turned, walking back the way she came before realizing that she didn't remember which hallway she had turned from. She tried to act as if she wasn't lost at all.

"You're lost, aren't you?"

_Stars above._

"What? Me? Lost? Pft, as if!"

"Yep, you're lost."

Rayla groaned, spinning on her heels to face Soren, "Fine, I'm lost. Do you know the way back to my room?"

Soren smirked, obviously happy to have been correct, "Well, where were you going?" he asked, smirking as if he already knew, "Perhaps it was to be with your dear p—"

"I was trying to find the gym," Rayla said flatly.

"Wait, what?"

"The gym? Training room? Whatever you humans call it?"

" _Oh_ ," Soren seemed to be surprised with that answer, though Rayla didn't know why. "Okay. I could show you, if you'd like."

"Oh, sure."

There was a long, awkward pause. Neither of them moving to do anything.

"Ah, right, the gym," Soren suddenly moved, turning down a hall and pausing to see if Rayla was following.

After hesitating for a second, she did.

**• • •**

It turns out she was nowhere near the gym.

It took maybe ten minutes to get there from their past location. It wasn't a long distance at all when you knew where you were going.

They went down several sets of stairs, and Rayla was beginning to suspect that Soren had lied and was actually bringing her to the dungeon instead when they came across a set of double doors in a dimly lit corridor.

"Here we are," he said, opening the doors to reveal what looked like a full, complete gym. There was no one in it currently.

Rayla wasn't impressed.

"What, nowhere to climb, tumble, or complete complex obstacles? Lame."

It was then that Soren gasped in a vey dramatic way, as if he just then remembered something important.

"Right, well, it's the best gym in Katolis, so enjoy it! And don't try anything funny, _elf_."

Rayla simply smirked. He was _still_ trying to be intimidating.

**• • •**

Several hours had passed by the time Rayla asked for Soren to help her find her room. The guard had completely forgotten about his mission to appear tough and intimidating about halfway through the time there, and was just happy to have an exercising partner able to keep up with him, though their talents did lie in separate categories.

Soren had decided to spar with her, and she'd won. He seemed to be really surprised the she was able to sweep his legs out from under him. Though, it was kind of annoying with him lecturing her about correct form and fighting stances — he shut up after she beat him.

"Oh heck," he said suddenly, while they were walking through the hallways to the area that held a majority of the bedrooms in the castle.

"What is it?"

"I keep letting my guard down."

Rayla laughed at that, surprised he's just now realizing that.

"What, do you really think I'd try to hurt someone and risk destroying the peace treaty that took literal _centuries_ to forge?"

Soren hesitated, "I... hadn't thought about it like that."

"Also, small tip for future reference. It helps solidify the image of a tough and intimidating guard if you aren't seen goofing off with your sister any time the two of you meet."

"Oh."

"Just remember it for next time you want someone to fear you."

The rest of the walk back to her room was plagued with silence, with a simple "night" as a parting.

Left in the dim lighting of the setting sun, Rayla sat at her desk — a simple antique that matched the rest of the furniture in the castle, with a sunfire brand laptop that she had yet to use.

For the first time that day, she opened a social media app on her phone.

Callum had commented on the photo — or maybe it was Ezran. She could never tell for sure.

_and she's the best moonshadow elf ever!_

She smiled, ignoring the other comments — which she _refused_ to read. She didn't want her slowly growing confidence to be extinguished just yet.

Rayla powered up her laptop, setting up everything she needed for it to be functional, and proceeded to accidentally stay up until 2 AM that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was trying to think of a brand name for electronics in this universe, and thought "hey, sunfire elves make weapons in the show, what is the greatest weapon in our time? wifi."
> 
> Anyway, I was originally going to have Callum in Soren's place, but then I realized that we need development with other characters, and that this is meant to be a slow-burn. Sry to any other Rayllum shippers out there, take this possible brotp instead.


End file.
